


Knives

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things you have to get used to when you live with Blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Niall 'Blade' Richards is borrowed from his creator with permission.

In the six months they'd been seeing one another, James had got used to finding knives lying around. Before he met Blade they existed only in the cutlery drawer or amongst his caving kit, but now they turned up in the strangest of places.

There were several of them secreted around his lover's person, but he also found dangerous-looking combat knives lying innocuously on top of his copy of The Times when he came to read it or smaller ones sticking into the wooden surround of the fireplace or a door frame where they'd been thrown. It was strangely comforting.


End file.
